The Security
by Razaraga
Summary: After a few years on the surface, things started getting bad quick for the monsters, and well... read to find out ;)


It had been roughly eight years since the monsters came from underground. For the first few years, everything was fine. There was peace, the monsters had been given the mountain, the range, while small, it was connected to and the surrounding few miles of land for their own.

Then the beatings started. Through sheer luck during the first for or so years, not a single humans was able to get and harm a monster… but the first human to taste LV went on to try and gain more.

Fortunately for all involved, the monsters knew the signs and thus called their kind back to their lands, with the exception of a few kind humans, the rest being swiftly removed, a few of the kind ones with them due to them being family.

After that relations with the monsters grew more and more tense, the government suddenly being cut off from access of the inside of the monster lands setting them on edge. They had tried everything from satellites to drones to spys, but the monsters mystical prowess prevented the humans technology from granting them any kind of sight into their land.

After a while, the monsters devised a solution to appease the humans. They found two humans with great magical potential, and trained the two together. One had more potential than the other, but learnt a bit slower than what was normal due to the kind of magic they possessed.

The other was a little more serious in their attempts in learning magic and they were a fast learner. Yet, not a prodigy in any sense of the word. Most of their spells went explosive, but they rapidly climbed the ladder in power through sheer effort...and many hours of sleep skipped over the course of a week… or two… or three.

They were really passionate about their craft. The other was slow and steady, but what they currently lacked for power, being the one with more potential, they made up for in versatility. The two, after being decently enough trained, manned a single security booth…

* * *

The booth was a rather simple one, in appearance. It was a large stone one, big enough for most vehicles to get through, when allowed. The inside was much more comfortable for the two mages inside, being a rather comfortable carpeted room with a glass to talk to anyone outside, even with different places of access for different vehicles.

Inside was fairly well furnished and insulated, allowing a moderate temperature year round. It was also where the controls were for the runic system that allowed the two to properly judge anyone and thing coming in and out to see if they'd be safe.

Currently it was a rather calm day… and one of the two was sleeping in their chair.

The other, working on some kind of spell slowly and carefully.

"C'mon...c'mon…" The voice mumbles, high in pitch, tone and maturity but with some attidtude. "Please don't blow...Please don't blow up~" They silencly begged, gulping.

Unfortunately, this was their first attempt in casting this spell.

KABOOOM!

They blinked their yellow eyes before coughing a puff of smoke out as their usually blond hair was matted with soot and their witch like clothes burning little at the shoulders and at the tip of the hat. This witchy cosplayer preferred to be referred as a she.

"Ya know… ya don't have to dress like that… right?" The now formerly asleep of the two asked, yawning and stretching, used enough to not panic at the explosions but not enough to sleep through them. Being the more lazy of the two, this one just wore a grey shirt with some joke on it and black cargo pants and shoes, had messy bed-hair that was dark grey in color and dull metal-color eyes. All the dark contrasted with their rather pale skin. The build was a bit androgynus, and this one did not care for what others called them.

"I like it." Their friend said, humpinh a bit while playing with her golden locks. "You don't hear me complaining about yours~ze."

The former sighed. "Damn, I regret introducing ya to that serious… I mean, speech patterns, custom clothes, dye _and_ contacts? Too much effort," The casually dressed mage said with a bit of a huff.

She pouts at them, hands at hips as she leans at them. "Don't care, Long live Marisa!~Da Ze!"

"Did… you change your name to that?" they asked, a bit of amusement titing their tone as they smirked. "Also… nice view," They teasingly said, looking at the others breast through the top of her clothes.

"Wah?!" She yelps, hiding it a little with a mad blush. However, she doesn't answer his question. Chuckling a little, he, for pure simplicity let's go with he for now, gave her a teasing grin and simply shrugged at her. "I-I'm gong to go change…" She says, leaving the room.

"Heh, now let's check those notes…" He mumbled, sliding over to look over the girls notes. She was good at making them, sure… he just snuck in to make them less explody. No one knew, of course… it'd go against his lazy vibe.

A couple seconds of some subtle changes later, he was back with his head in his arms trying to nap away. 'Marisa' comes back, in a exact copy of her clothes now, just not torn up. She seemed a little bit grumpy as a result.

"So, _did_ you change your name?" The male asked her with a raised eyebrow. Not letting that go, apparently.

She stops short. "M-maybe~?" She says with a nervous laugh. "Not entirely?" He snickered a bit, motioning for her to continue. He wants to know. "...Its more of a nickname than anything else…" She says, squirming from where she was standing at.

"Kay, Mari," He replied teasingly as he snickered again.

"Oh be quiet…" She says while her arms crossed before taking a seat and setting her feet on a coffee table. "So, we got any new arrivals?"

The still unnamed male hummed, checking the screens of their little office slash longue. "Nothin on the monitors," He replied after a couple seconds. "Today's real slow."

"...Want some snacks and watch Anime?" His friend asks with a smirk, glad for the mini-day off.

Yawning a bit, he shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He questioned with a bit of a lazy drawl. He'd take any chance to take a break.

She giggles a little bit. "Any requests?" Marisa asks.

"Somethin entertainin," Was his response.

She turns on some random anime, not even looking to what she selected. "Whatever for snacks?" Mari says, about to grab some from the pantry.

"Y'know it," He said simply. "Though I wouldn't mind havin ya~" He called to ehr teasingly, not even grinning.

She smirks a bit. "After that comment from earlier, I'm sure you do." Marisa says, gathering a bunch of snacks.

The male of the two simply grinned. "Well, you're already bringing me snacks, might as well," He said simply, grabbing a bag of chips and starting to eat.

Marisa giggles a bit before leaning back in her Beanbag. "...Think we're getting too complacent?" She questions while nibbling on a Chicken Strip.

"The alarms will tell us when someone's close and hostile enough we really need to double check before letting anyone in, and besides no one comes through here much on a _busy_ day. I think we'll be fine," The slothful male said simply. This must have been the most Marisa has ever heard him say at once.

She gives him a wide eyed look while setting her hat off to the side. "I guess." Mari says before leaning back a bit. "Well, it is kinda nice to see you lay around like that."Marisa says, giggling a bit at his unintentional pose.

"You're terrible at this, ya know that right?" He asked with a bit of a snort after a couple seconds, shooting his friend a amused look.

She blushes a bit. "Sh-shut up…" Mari says, pouting and looking away. Chuckling a bit more, he reached over and ruffled her hair a little bit. "Hey, noooo~!" She cries as she tries to stop him, never having like her hair being messed with. He laughed, stopping and simply watching the movie with her, wasting the day away.


End file.
